There are many different kinds of water sports that can be casually enjoyed by people visiting beaches and lakes, such as motor-boating, surfing, sailing, diving, canoeing, and water-skiing, among others. While each of these activities is fun for its own reasons, none of them is without a shortcoming. For example, for surfers, the need for the right wave conditions may be a source of frustration. For the water-skiers, the activity's dependence on a boat may be a limitation that they could do without. Hence, there is room for yet another type of water sport.